Passport to Romance Choices
This page contains the choices in Passport to Romance and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walk-through is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Man. *Woman. Choice 2 *Face 1. *Face 2. *Face 3. *Face 4. Choice 3 (Female) *Feisty Red. (��15) *Messy Buns. (��15) *Short Bob. *Medium Wavy. *Long Braids. Choice 3 (Male) *Simple, Sleek Red. (��15) *Long Bun. (��15) *Spiked Hair. *Short Dreads. *Wavy Brown. Choice 4 (Female) *Tourista Fashionista. (��20) *Traveling Light. Choice 4 (Male) *Travel Professional. (��20) *Packing Light. Choice 5 *I'm ready to go! *I don't think you processed me quite right. Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your name: Default is "Charlie." Chapter One: Landing the Dream Choices Choice 1 *Suddenly feeling a lot better. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) *Fine. Thank you so much. (No effect) Choice 2 *I didn't order anything... Choice 3 *Amazing! I'll take it. (No effect) *Surprising! I don't really know him. (No effect) Choice 4 *A writer. (No effect) *An international spy. (No effect) *A model. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *I have other skills to offer! (No effect) *If you don't, you'll regret it! (No effect) *I'll make it worth your while! (No effect) Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What will you name your blog? Default is "Wanderlust." Choice 7 *I can talk a blue streak when needed. (No effect) *Yvette is lucky to have me. (No effect) Choice 8 *Stay for dinner. (��12) *Go back to your seat. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Mm, tasty! Diamond Choice 2 *What's a hobby you love? (No effect) *Are you a dog person or a cat person? (No effect) *What do you think is romantic? (Elliot ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 *I' not much for mystery. (No effect) *I'm a typical journalist. (No effect) *I'm intrigued. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 4 *Thanks. (No effect) *Can you get it? (Elliot ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 9 *One hundred percent myself. (+Popularity, +Popularity) ( ) *A disaster. (+Popularity, +Popularity) ( ) +Popularity if you are wearing the premium outfit and " ". Choice 10 This is a timed choice. *Sink. (No effect) *Swim. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Stop. (No effect) Choice 11 *I seriously owe you one. (No effect) *Your abs are incredible. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) *I'm not sure you're who you say you are. (No effect) Choice 12 *Phew! Choice 13 *Turn him in. (No effect) *Let him go. (No effect) *Push him over the bridge. (No effect) Choice 14 *You're from Paris? (No effect) *You work here? (No effect) *You're always here visiting someone special? (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) , +Popularity x2 and Choice 15 *My savior. (No effect) *My new friend. (No effect) *My new crush. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) Choice 16 *Get espresso and crepes. (��16) *Just head to the hostel. Diamond Choice 5 *Smells amazing! Diamond Choice 6 *Ask for directions. (No effect) *Insult someone. (No effect) *Say something romantic. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 7 *Yum! Diamond Choice 8 *It's the best thing I've ever tasted. (No effect) *I've had better. (No effect) *It's good, but the company is better. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) " " Chapter Two: Midnight Magic Choices Choice 1 *They're friends don't worry! (No effect) *Young professionals traveling abroad. (No effect) Choice 2 *Dream travel destination. (No effect) *Favorite dinosaur. (No effect) *Childhood imaginary friend. (No effect) Choice 3 *Totally fall for him. (No effect) *Introduce you. (No effect) *Take him or leave him. (No effect) Choice 4 *You're so talented. (No effect) *You've got a unique art style. (No effect) *That couple looks really in love... (Sumire ❤ +Romance) Choice 5 *Buy this item! (��25) *No thanks. This item is called "Party Hard" for males and "Plum Partier" for females. Choice 6 *I think it's sweet. (No effect) *I am a little annoyed. (No effect) Choice 7 *Of course! I watch all the games. (No effect) *It's not my thing. (No effect) *Yeah... American football! (No effect) Choice 8 *I'm actually good without alcohol too. (No effect) *Thanks for explaining it to us. (No effect) Choice 9 *Want a good luck kiss from before a game? (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) *Send off to space? (No effect) Choice 10 *Drink! (Sumire ❤ +Romance) *Let it go. (No effect) Choice 11 *Ahmed. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) *Elliot. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) *Sumire. (Sumire ❤ +Romance) *Marisa. (Marisa ❤ +Romance) Choice 12 *Go with Elliot! (��20) *Go with Ahmed! (��20) *Go with Marisa! (��20) *Go with Sumire! (��20) *Go alone. Diamond Choice 1 (Elliot) *It's good to get out. (No effect) *I'm trying to figure out balance too. (No effect) *Your smile is cute. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 2 (Elliot) *A motorcycle ride! (No effect) *A date with ten puppies! (No effect) *A bubble bath for two! (Elliot ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 (Elliot) *Hug him. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) *Move away. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Elliot) *Out by the Seine. Diamond Choice 1 (Ahmed) *Is the most important thing? (No effect) *Is overrated? (No effect) *Is with people you love? (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 2 (Ahmed) *A career! (No effect) *Adventure! (No effect) *Love! (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 (Ahmed) *Hold his hand. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) *Move away. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Ahmed) *Out by the Seine. Diamond Choice 1 (Marisa) * Going to visit? (No effect) * Okay with you dating around? (Marisa ❤ +Romance) * Worth it? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Marisa) * My mom. (No effect) * My bed. (Marisa ❤ +Romance) * My puppy. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Marisa) * Hug her. (Marisa ❤ +Romance) * Step away. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Marisa) * Out by the Seine. Diamond Choice 1 (Sumire) * Traveling alone? (Sumire ❤ +Romance) * So embarrassed of your art? (No effect) * Shy? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Sumire) * At work. (No effect) * At parties. (No effect) * Right now. (Sumire ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 (Sumire) * Put my arms around her. (Sumire ❤ +Romance) * Move away. Diamond Choices 4 (Sumire) * Out by the Seine. " and +Popularity. " " Chapter Three: Mona Lisa Mayhem ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Totally chill. *A mess. *In trouble. (No effect) Choice 2 *Waiting in line right now. *Sorry, I overslept. Choice 3 *A croissant. *New sketchbook pencils. *A special favor. (Sumire ❤ +Romance) , and +Popularity. Choice 4 *Don't forget, you're the expert! *You got this, beautiful! (Sumire ❤ +Romance) Choice 5 *What's up, dude? *Are you stalking me? *I was hoping you'd make it. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) Choice 6 *Look for the Mona Lisa. (��16) *Finish up your tour. Diamond Choice 1 *Ask about the art! (No effect) *Flirt your way in! (No effect) *Shout 'thief'! Diamond Choice 2 *Take a look... Diamond Choice 3 *Totally amazing! (No effect) *Hard to describe. (No effect) *Super boring. and and +Popularity. Diamond Choice 4 *So brave! *So stupid! *So hot! (Elliot ❤ +Romance) Choice 7 *I tried to rise to the occasion. *It was all Sumire. (No effect) *Paris is pure magic. Choice 8 * Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Passport to Romance